New Beginnings
by RedWingedAngel002
Summary: He promised he would return. She would wait forever, if need be. MxY.
1. Departure

A Munto Fanfiction: New Beginnings © RedWingedAngel002  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
><span>Genre<span>: Drama, Family, Friendship, Hurt-Comfort, Longing, and Romance  
><span>Summary<span>: He promised he would return. She would wait forever, if need be. MxY.

* * *

><p><span>AN: So it has begun! Yet another multi-chaptered story! Yaaay~! I've been planning on this for a long time, now. I'm not quite sure if I'm going to fully claim _High-strung_ as the prologue, however, this may be read by itself.  
>As stated in my previous fics, this originally was gonna be the previous intro to <em>Waiting For You<em>, but I decided to write it as a separate story all together. [If you really want the story summary, read the long time-lap sequence in _Smother Me_.] ^^;  
>Please enjoy yet another interpretation of this wonderful series.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Song<span>: _Perfect Girl_, _Do What You Have to Do,_ and _I Love You_ by: Sarah McLachlan, and _Bird_ by: Yuuya Matsushita

* * *

><p><span>Japanese Index<span>:  
>Onee-san (when talking aboutto someone's sister), Ane-san (when talking about one's sister), 'Nee-san/-chan: (Older) sister, sis, sissy  
>Otou-san, 'Tou-chan: Father, Dad, Daddy (Towards father)<p>

* * *

><p>"Talking."<br>'_Thinking.'  
>MemoriesFlashbacks._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Departure<span>

Yumemi cast a yearning glance out into the clouded skies, watching as Munto's clad, lone figure gradually disappeared. A chill ran up her spine and she pulled the cloak tighter around her slumped shoulders. For a long moment, she watched the slush-filled porch of her home.

She has been gone for three days. What would her parents say?

Her own words echoed within her mind:

_"You told me once that I have the power to create the future I desire." Her voice cracked within the confession, "I-I don't want to be alone anymore. I want you to be a part of it."_

The way he cast a wry smiled down at her, quietly stating he would return, and how he departed with a gift… The cherished parting would never escape her thoughts. Simple was the ring on her finger, bullion and warm within her grasp; it hung idol on the attenuate limb of her left hand. Just like the cape around her, it was the same garment he wore in their first meeting.

Now, as she inspected it further, the signet held foreign engravings within the inner loop: his father's name, a rare, family heirloom. Just as he, she offered the only removable item on her: the jeweled pendant on her neck.

The exchange was quiet, heart wrenching, and sincere. However, that was not all, which was exchanged between the two torn lovers: a kiss, soft and chaste, along with the whispered confessions of romance.

Munto promised he'd come back, after reconciling the sparring nations, which both understood this would take time. He would return to court her and to introduce the Heavenly world with hers…

Yumemi would have to be patient.

_"Go back to your friends and buy those t-shirts you mentioned with your paychecks. Cherish and return to the family that is waiting for you…"_

She would do as he gently bid and await his return.

With that, the girl's dazed thoughts were brought back to the present, to the family who was _waiting_ for _her_.

It was then that she heard a gasp. Yumemi looked up, away from her numb, bare toes, to see her younger brother, gaping and wide-eyed at the open door. His lips moved, yet she was too far away to hear him what he whispered.

The eight-year-old looked so forlorn and dejected in that moment, then, his child features bloomed and he wailed, "'NEE-CHAN!"

Her bated chest heaved as she welcomed the running boy with open arms. She winced when he roughly bumped into the swelling bruise on her hip, but she did not care. Both siblings held one another tight and sobbed.

"Yumemi?" her mother hesitantly inquired. Looking up, she saw Nozomi stand at the entryway in disbelief, a hand at her trembling lips. It took her a long while for reality seep in. Once she accepted it, though, she called out to her husband, "Honey! Honey, Yumemi is back!"

Shigeru ran to join his wife, visage in awe and relief. Both hurried over and embraced their children.

"Oh god, Yumemi! Are you all right? We were so worried! Where have you been?" Her mother pestered as she petted her pale locks. *1

"I-I'm okay. I was with a friend," she blubbered. "He kept me safe until it was over and brought me home."

Yumemi's father wiped her damp cheek, exclaiming, "Thank goodness you're alright. Where is the lad? I'd like to properly thank him."

Her heart ached and she struggled to keep her lower lip from trembling. However, she promised herself that she was going to be honest with them.

"He had to leave…"

"At least he didn't leave you shivering in the cold," her mother sighed and took note to the cloak on Yumemi's petite shoulders. "Come now, let's go inside."

Both of her parents gradually released her, but managed to keep some means of contact with their daughter: her mother eagerly pulled at her hand, while her father kept a supportive palm at the small of her back, and Chikara refused to let go of her waist.

Yumemi swallowed, cherishing the intimate moment, and was curious to how her friends were doing. Ryueri, the royal Prophetess of the Magical Kingdom, graciously informed her that they had been safely taken back to their homes.

She felt horrible for leaving them alone again. They were so worried about her… But she could not—she _could not_ have them that _close_ to death's door! She promised to protect them!

As the four made their way inside the welcoming house, she felt warmth encompass her chilled skin. The details she had missed beckoned her, even though her absence was so short: the wafting smell of their afternoon meal, the mumble of the news reporter on the television… This home had always cared for her throughout the fourteen years of her life.

Yumemi felt a gaping cold when her mother departed and released her palm, briskly claiming she would get her something warm to eat. The girl leaned into her father's sturdy grasp for a small moment, just as she once did as a child, and contently ran her hand through Chikara's brown locks. One would probably think it was odd to be standing there, in the doorway, but neither cared.

"Yumemi?" Shigeru started with a worried tone.

The blonde simply gave a negative, claiming she was tired. He chuckled and replied that she could eat later. However, her uncharacteristically quiet brother was reluctant to free her waist.

"Chikara, let your sister rest."

The boy just nuzzled closer and hid himself at the under-swell of her bust.

Yumemi sighed and nudged him closer, whispering, "Hey, later we can play that new Ultra Montaro game you got for Christmas, okay?" *2

"Promise?" was his muffled reply, and she smile in reassurance. Finally, his hold lessened, but did not release.

"I promise."

It was then that the boy let her go and she slowly dragged herself up the stairs. *3

* * *

><p>Shigeru tentatively crept his way to the children's room, careful to not wake his sleeping daughter. The early rising moon caused the girl to be illuminated with contrasting shadows and gossamer beams of soft light, highlighting the dips and curves of her figure.<p>

Bundled and tightly curled into herself, Yumemi was swathed within the red garment she brought back home. The man sat at the edge of the bed, its mattress bowing under his weight, and he brushed a handful of locks aside to view her peaceful face.

"Yumemi?" he whispered.

The said girl curled further, mumbling a foreign name, and sighed sleepily.

"Yumemi, Mama has dinner ready. Would you like to eat now or rest some more?" Shigeru smiled warmly in affection.

For a single moment, it was as if the sands of time had reversed, bringing them both to a quiet moment they shared years ago. As her eyes opened to reveal the lustrous peridot of her gaze; he found his daughter looking so lost.

Dazed irises searched his concerned visage. "Papa?"

A lump enclosed in his throat, not permitting him to properly swallow. She had not called him that in a long time… "Yes, Princess?"

The recessive girl was quiet and the seconds slowly turned. Gradually, he could see the innocence in her gaze fade with acknowledged maturity. "Is it time to get up, 'Tou-san?"

Shigeru mentally sighed and the corners of his lips pulled upward. "If you'd like."

She nodded and slowly rose into a sitting position. "I'll be down in a minute," the blonde reassured with an unspoken request to be alone.

* * *

><p>Yumemi descended down the stairwell in a haze, finding that she had managed to sleep the whole afternoon away. So many thoughts plagued her boggled mind as she dreamt: haunting questions, hopes, and fears… She knew it was just the beginning.<p>

However, her cluster of anxieties un-bottled themselves slightly with the smell of their awaiting meal; it was as if things were _normal_ again. Slowly, she climbed up to her customary seat next to her mother, who was scooping portions of rice into each of their bowls.

Tension lingered in their taut silence; only the news-casting monitor and clanking of their utensils could be heard. She could taste it, the questions lingering at the tips of their tongues, but did not know how to start. Neither of them did.

With a reluctant sigh, Yumemi gathered her wits and initiated a conversation, "Did Ichiko or Suzume call?"

"Yes. They were very worried about you," Nozomi started.

Her chest deflated, knowing that fact all too well. She was about to continue on, until a particular caption caught her interest:

"Just in: The current reports of counted dead have totaled to be 48. Injured 187. Unfortunately, this is without the inclusion of the estimated 97 missing. Currently, the city is in an uproar to find the missing, and can only hope they're found alive… Next—"

Yumemi did not register her befallen pair of chopsticks, which managed to slip out of her trembling grasp, only the coursing numb, which flooded within her raging mind.

He warned her about this, saying, as they flew down and viewed the baring chunk of land that rose kilometers off the Earth, there would be casualties. She did not imagine _this_ much, though. Unbeknownst to her, the numbers would continue to rise.

The girl continued to watch the screen in horror, even when her worried family members called out to her. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs and started to hyperventilate.

This was her fault. So many had lost their lives and were hurt because—

She could have run faster. She could have gotten there sooner, right?

Yumemi needed a moment of composure, knowing she had to accept the reality of the situation without panic.

_'No,'_ she reassured herself, taking deep breaths and shakily cradled her crown, _'I ran as fast as I could. He needed me. I tried my best and protected all that I could. Scrapes and bruises show my efforts. Don't close your eyes. You can't change the past, but there is a future.'_

Gradually, the roaring heartbeat in her ears slowed in pace, she came to realize the concerned hand at her shoulders. Another fulfilling sigh expelled out of her chest.

"Yumemi," Nozomi attempted once again. "What wrong?"

"I-I…" she tried to explain. A simple reassurance would not be able to draw off her pestering mother. "I'm… The news… They're all…"

_'All those people…'_ Yumemi felt her heart constrict with empathy.

She tried to shield herself from the overflowing sea of sadness and pain, however, no avail. Her vision distorted as she watched tears silently drop on the sleek surface of the tabletop. Sobs of their misfortune tore out of her lungs.

"It's because— I—" she choked.

"Yumemi…" the woman attempted to soothe her with consoling rubs.

Sniffling, she drew her gaze at the screen again; finding the blurred images scrolling over the debris of Montaro Park, flicking over the rubble of various parts of their city, and several aerial views of the overall chaos and the remaining talons of Gntarl's Union Floating Island Fortress.

_'Remember his words: As long as we yearn for tomorrow, the future will never close. As long as we don't give up, there is hope…'_

There was hope.

With that thought, the girl became determined and pushed her weak moment aside. Her eyes hardened, kindling with emerald fire. She would change this, one step at a time. Their sacrifices would not be taken in vain.

"Once dinner is done, I have to tell you something important," she whispered.

Yumemi saw her father glance at her mother, as if telepathically speaking with their locked gaze, and all started to pick up their plates. They could eat later, if hungry.

The blonde helped with the dishes and intensely contemplated with how she would begin. She caught Nozomi glance at her a few times, however, she kept her eyes locked with her busy, soap filled hands. There were only a few minutes in time, which allowed some means of composure…

* * *

><p>She watched each member stare at her expectantly on the couch and made her way to the lone, unoccupied seat. *4<p>

Even when her family was so close, there was a small separation about them. Just like the nations above her head, she planned on reuniting their relationship as well.

"I'm sorry for making you worry earlier. But I didn't know… I…" Yumemi wrinkled her nose in displeasure, frustrated that she was already faltering with her words. She took a deep breath, in attempt to ease her frayed nerves.

"You don't have to apologize for that. There was nothing you could have—"

"There is," she interrupted her father. After a long stare, her green gaze softened in plea, "That's what I'm trying to tell you. I'm having a hard time, though."

Yumemi glanced at the newspaper laid upon the wooden tabletop. There, in large, bold font, the header of the front page held: ALIEN ATTACK, alongside a massive picture of the Admiral's ship. She leaned forward to pick it up, skimming over the article.

As she read, the girl quietly confessed, "This happened because of me." She turned to drink in each of their shocked expressions.

"W-what do you mean?" her mother stammered.

A compassionate, sad smile tugged at her lips. "They tried to take me away…"

"You mean aliens tried to kidnap you, 'Nee-chan?" her brother cried in disbelief.

Her mouth pursed. "They aren't aliens, Chikara, but yes…" She sighed at their concern. "I'm sorry, this is probably really confusing. Maybe I should start from the beginning…"

* * *

><p><span>AN: And so it finally begins, yet another fanfiction. I love how productive I get when I'm _supposed_ to be doing something else. I'll try and keep juggling all of these stories on a regular basis! Until next time! Cheers and best of luck with finals, everyone!  
>—Ari [12.13.11]<p>

* * *

><p>*1: I didn't put this in there, but they probably weren't permitted to scout the area, and were ordered to remain in their homes for means of precaution. Sucks, huh?<p>

*2: I've finally figured out the day to when Yumemi was taken away in the second OVA. After doing some research, I found that Japan starts their holiday break, or 'closing ceremony,' after the Emperor's Birthday, which is on the twenty-third. This ceremony was mentioned at the beginning of episode four, and one day passed, so, she was taken on the twenty-fifth.  
>Although they celebrate the holiday differently than us, that's <em>quite<em> the gift, Santa. *sarcasm* Merry Christmas, Hidaka family, a red, lolicon elf-king kidnapped your daughter.

*3: I remember when my sister used to be like this, when I'd go to my dad's house. She'd be so clingy that I'd be annoyed and yet take pity for her, reassuring that I'd be back in one week. She obviously grew out of that. To be honest, I sometimes miss it. ;v;

*4: It if wasn't very clear, I was trying to create some symbolism. Kinda lame, I know, but if you take a good look at their furniture arrangement, they have a couch, and then a lone seating chair. Take that, and apply it to their family relationship. She definitely holds some distance between.


	2. Truth Be Told

A Munto Fanfiction: New Beginnings © RedWingedAngel002  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
><span>Genre<span>: Drama, Family, Friendship, Hurt-Comfort, Longing, and Romance  
><span>Summary<span>: He promised he would return. She would wait forever, if need be. MxY.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Before we begin, I want to admit that I've kinda cheated on this one, guys. I used the first OVA summary, as an extra feature in the second DVD; as well as the even shorter summary, which is at the beginning of the third movie, as heavy references. Besides tweaking it here and there, I pretty much copy/pasted most of the dialogue. OTL;  
>The thing I really did on my own was her journey and ending alteration in Heaven, which required me to re-watch that portion several times. Lol.<br>There is so much dialogue in this chapter, my god. Sorry if it's boring, because of that. ^^;

* * *

><p><span>Song<span>: _Wash Away Those Years_ by: Creed, _Time of Ruin_ by: Monaca, and _When Distrust_ by: 結城アイラ

* * *

><p><span>Japanese Index<span>:  
>-kun: Honorific: used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers<br>Onee-san (when talking about/to someone's sister), Ane-san (when talking about one's sister), 'Nee-san/-chan: (Older) sister, sis, sissy  
>-san: Honorific: Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Mrs.," "Miss," etc., but used more extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent<p>

* * *

><p>"Talking."<br>_'Thinking.'_  
><em>MemoriesFlashbacks._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Truth Be Told<span>

"Before I start, though, you have to promise to keep an open mind about this. It's pretty crazy." Her voice shook with a dry, humorless chuckle.

"Anything," Shigeru proclaimed seriously. "After… this," he made a dramatic, sweeping motion at the article, "I am willing to believe anything."

The blonde gave a sigh in relief, after receiving a nod in agreement from both her mother and little brother.

"Okay," she mumbled and nervously pulled a stray lock behind the shell of her ear. "Well, you see, for a long time, now, I've had a small… problem." She gave a wry small at the brunette woman, appearing almost shy. "I don't know if you remember that one picture I drew in kindergarten with Ichiko and Suzume… About the floating island? You thought it was a boat, when I first showed it to you." *1

After a moment of concentration, recognition lit within her mother's brown gaze. "Yes… You used to mention that constantly…" she whispered in awe, and then turned to her husband with expectant eyes. "Remember, Honey?"

Shigeru fiddled with the round spectacles upon his nose, deep in thought. "I think so."

"What floating islands, 'Nee-chan?" her brother curiously inquired, bouncing his jean-clad knees in excitement.

Yumemi grinned at the adolescent and pointed towards the roof. "The ones in the sky."

Chikara blinked a few times and then wrinkled his nose in distaste. "But there aren't—"

His exclamation was interrupted by Nozomi's fluid, "Hush. Let your sister explain."

Another sigh expelled from her thundering chest. She was scared, yet relieved. It felt good to finally get this out.

"Well, that's the problem… I still see them."

A series of choking gasps and wide brown eyes filled the room. The three occupants of her family were obviously perplexed.

"Really?" Shigeru hesitantly questioned.

"Mhmm," she confirmed with a small nod. "I stopped talking about them because no one else could see them. It made me different, so…" Yumemi took a glance at the agitated pair of hands, which twisted her cream skirt with nervousness and quietly confessed, "That's the reason why I carry my umbrella all the time, so I don't have to look at them."

"Yumemi…" Her mother whispered in empathy.

"But," the girl's lips pulled upward once again; posture straightening with blooming pride, "Two summers ago, I learned the reason why I only I can see them."

The family members patiently waited as Yumemi took a moment to organize her buzzing thoughts.

"It was a regular day. I was on my way to school when suddenly he showed up… Munto. He's the King of all Magic, who came from the floating island I've always seen. He fell from the sky and asked me to share my power, to save Heaven and Earth from a dark future."

Her green eyes glazed over at the memory. "Honestly, I thought it was a dream and didn't believe him. However, what he was telling me was the truth. The world was moving towards destruction."

"He tried to convince me several times, but I still didn't believe him." A pang of guilt squeezed at her breast, now fully understanding how much pain she had caused him, because of her own stubbornness. "How could I? Within two of the incidences, which he had managed to make contact with me, neither Ichiko nor Suzume saw him. I thought it was just another one of my hallucinations."

She sighed at his hardheaded perseverance.

"He kept on trying, though, and he was getting weaker with every attempt. The reason why he needed me is because his world is supplied by an energy called Akuto, which I, apparently, can produce as my power. Munto said that it gives me the ability to see and understand things others can't."

She saw her mother's gaze soften in compassion, regretting the times she had scolded her as a child for making up stories. Oh, how alone and confused she must have felt…

"He told me that, in the past, both of our worlds were connected by the…" she tried to remember what Munto called that invisible barrier, "Space-time continuum, but it has been a long time since then. It's almost impossible to get past this wall, which separates us. The Akuto supply on our end was very low, so he was risking his life to get me."

"As he tried to convince me, the other countries from Heaven were fighting one another for the same cause. The rulers of the sky sent an assassin after Munto and he disappeared again when he tried to protect me."

She paused to moisten her lips and continued.

"That's when Munto's world starting to descend to ours, since it lost too much Akuto. I saw it… Actually, for a moment, everyone did. The clouds parted, and all could see the island over our heads; the same sky I see on a daily basis. You remember that, don't you? How the news claimed it was a mirage?" she inquired with hopeful eyes.

They nodded in agreement.

"I was the only one who could understand this crisis. Even if I didn't believe it, myself, Munto knew I had the power to protect the future. I had to trust him and believe in my own strength."

Her chest inflated and then expelled; her emotions were flustered again with nervousness. It was the conclusion of her first chapter.

"So, I started to run towards Munto and to his world. It then appeared before me, and, without getting frightened, I mustered up the courage and headed forward. I went against the space-time continuum and crossed the river of time in order to grab his extended hand."

She captured the memory in her mind.

"And for a moment, our two worlds connected and an enormous amount power, which was trapped on both sides, was released through us and vanished into the two worlds." Yumemi extended her arms in the motion of the explosion.

She sighed with a small sense of yearning, feeling her body tingle, and brought her now lifted hands back into her lap.

"I wanted to think that it was finally over, but, somehow, I knew it wasn't. I was right… Even if the Akuto was brought back into the Heavens, it wasn't done properly. Everything started to fall apart again."

She started to fiddle with the cream lining of her skirt.

"Unfortunately, the other rulers had become power hungry because of the new source of Akuto; they had become confused. A war broke out because of their greed."

Yumemi attempted to force her restless hands still. It did not take long for them to rouse once again.

"All of these things were affecting us, too. The previous tsunami in Kisuido, all the recent earthquakes… Munto later explained the reason why Gntarl tried to take me away was to—" Her sentence was left unfinished and the girl shook her head with a sigh, mentally reproaching the Admiral's plan into stealing the whole city away.

"Gntarl?" The question broke her reverie.

"Sorry, am I going too fast?" Their perplexed faces answered yes. "Gntarl is the head Admiral of the seven sky rulers. He was the one who sent the assassin after Munto, two summers ago. The reason why he tried to take me away was so he could harness my power and use it to stop the confusion and save the Heavenly World. You saw what happened when he tried."

She gave them, along with herself, a moment to digest this newly given information.

"I didn't know it at the time, but I was given many warnings. I kept on seeing and hearing strange things—things like my dreams—but during the day. My hallucinations were very active a few days before the attack."

"I had managed to catch a glimpse of Munto, while at work. I can't quite explain it, but I knew he was hurt… and I couldn't do anything." Her vision turned inward. "Even though Ichiko kept on telling me to forget about it, I knew with all my heart that I couldn't. Not this time. Things weren't over between us. I felt so useless and started to doubt myself again."

She glanced back up at her mother and saw a look of understanding in her eyes. Nozomi realized that that was the night when Yumemi was not 'feeling well;' where she had come down to embrace her later that evening. She was silently asking for guidance. *2

The girl's misty gaze flickered back to her twisting hands. The connection was over.

"The day after, while at Montaro Park, I saw Gntarl's ship and knew we were all in danger. I had to go help Munto and believe in my power. It's my responsibility, because I have the ability to change all of this. But he was resisting my offer…"  
>She tried to ignore the searing twist of pain, which gripped her heart. Realization came after their second bonding; it was his way of worrying—to push her away, roughly, with cold words.<p>

"Ichiko and Suzume came, telling me that I had a choice to stay. I didn't want to run away, though. I was doing this because our future was in danger. I wanted to keep on living with you all and was willing to do anything. Even if that meant leaving…"

Her brother made a small noise of protest.

"Fortunately, my farewells to them managed to persuade Munto. The only way I could get to him, though, was by jumping."

"Jumping?" Nozomi made nervous glance at her husband.

She tilted her chin downward as her lips pursed with steady green eyes. "In order to get to him, I had to climb the Ferris wheel, the one that fell when Gntarl attacked."

Their fretting faces became pale and agape. She was willing to take such a risk?

Yumemi read their silence like an open book and gave a slight nod.

"It was the fastest way… He caught me and…" Her inner-vision filled with the warmth of his memories, which she had received, in that moment, a second time. "The worlds merged once again. There was light, everywhere, and finally, when the noise died down, I saw that everyone was okay. Munto and I… We, thankfully, had managed to save them from Gntarl's attack."

Her irises swept at the newspaper upon the table and filled with an expression of remorse. "Well, most of them…"

"Yumemi," Shigeru's low murmur roused her from her melancholy thoughts. She looked up to see her precious family of three and her gaze focused in on her father, who forced a smile on his worry-creased face. "You saved us."

Her chin started to tremble. She was so thankful they were not mad.

"No, at that time, not yet," she choked, and remembered the king's words, "The future had only been opened, but we still had to restore the Akuto to its proper state, otherwise the destruction would never end. So, he took me there—to his world, to the islands I've always seen."

Chikara impatiently raised his hand with a grunt, as if in school, and asked permission to speak.

"Ooo, ooo! 'Nee-chan! 'Nee-chaaan~!"

Yumemi chuckled. His childish antics caused a smile to appear on her solemn face. "Yeah?"

"We saw it!" the boy exclaimed. "The spaceship—that BIG explosion! Boom!" he arched his hands in emphasis. "That was you, right? Right?"

She could not resist is eager face and replied with an airy sigh, "Yeah…"

"Oh, that's so cool! 'Nee-chan kicked butt!" he fist-pumped into the air. A gasp fled his rambling lips, "Does that mean you're a superhero?"

She blinked in surprise, unsettled with where the conversation was heading. "Umm… I—"

"Keigo and Masahiro won't believe thi—"

"Chikara," her father cut in sternly. "Yumemi is entrusting us with her secret. As a family, we will keep it. You can't be telling this to your friends." He glanced up at his daughter, who gave a small nod in agreement.

"Aww! But why?" He tugged at Shigeru's shirt in protest. 'Nee-chan told Ichiko and Suzume! Why can't I, too?"

"Because you may be in danger if this spreads too fast." Yumemi whispered. Chikara ceased his upset complaints and stared wide-eyed at her. "You have to understand, Chikara, that sometimes being special, isn't always magical. If things go wrong, people may use you against me. That's the reason why I didn't tell you the first time it happened. I saw that there was no need to, since it all died down after the disaster, but now…"

"Now things have changed," Nozomi kindly took over her explanation. "Many people have been hurt because of this event. Isn't that right, Yumemi?"

The blonde nodded.

"Now, Chikara," her mother turned back to the boy, and pressed a forefinger on her lips, in a silencing motion. "Let's be quiet for your sister, so she can continue, alright?"

His kitted brows eased as he grumbled an apology, "Sorry about that, 'Nee-chan…"

Yumemi gave a sigh of relief, glad that her parents were able to understand the situation.

"It's okay," she replied and continued the next chapter of her story.

"When we finally arrived to the other side, there was a great battle, which cluttered the skies. Ships were everywhere and a bunch of them shot at us, but Munto protected me like it was nothing." She knew, without a doubt, he'd keep her safe.

"One of the enemy kings had captured a powerful ally and taken his strength. Munto knew it wasn't safe and ordered his men to take me back to his kingdom."

"He went ahead and tried to persuade Guridori to stop the fighting. Munto… Everyone was there, trying to protect me. Shuza, the one who was carrying me, got hurt. There was no one to catch me this time but I knew I couldn't give up." A shiver ran up her spine in the memory of the howling wind, which silenced the ripping cry from her throat, and the empty, sinking feeling of distress.

"I fell unconscious, then, so I don't know what happened after that. I woke up at his palace, only to find that the war was thankfully over." Though, in her own opinion, much was not done on her part, she was glad to have helped.

"Munto told me that certain preparations had to be made before we were able to restore the Akuto. He introduced me to the Prophetess, Ryueri-san. She is very beautiful and wise, and was the one who helped Munto into finding me, two summers ago." Yumemi gave a small nod of self-acknowledgement, silently thanking the woman who sacrificed her eyesight for the king.

"Before that, though, her apprentice, Toche-kun, took me aside to get something to eat. Apparently, in the Upper World, they aren't required to consume food, but instead, they absorb Akuto, which is why it's so important to them; everything is made from it."

She rubbed her forehead, knowing her explanations likely not very clear, since it was difficult to understand, herself. "It's a little confusing, but he explained that they release Akuto in small amounts, and then absorb it, so it is like a cycle."

Chikara raised his hand once again, with a determined knit in his brows. She allowed him to speak.

"You mean they're like plants?" knowing that was one of the resent things he was learning in science class.

A wry smile stretched the corners of her lips, enjoying the simplicity of his answer, and giggled at the image with good humor.

"Yeah, I suppose so." After a lighthearted moment, seriousness consumed her tone once again. "So, after that, I met up with Munto again."

Her cheeks tinted in the memory of his warmth and overall closeness, the ginger scent of his skin. She cast her vision to the floor, hoping her mother, in the least, had not caught that flustered moment. She was one to be very observant with these types of things.

"He explained that I must understand the full consequence of merging both worlds, and showed me the history of the Heavens."

Yumemi decided not to repeat their worlds' past, knowing it may be too gruesome for her younger brother. Perhaps Munto could aid her with such explanations, if questions were brought up.

"He told me that though it was a sin-ridden world, he didn't want it to fall. The past cannot be changed, but a new future could make up for those mistakes. Munto was unable to do that, though, without me. I agreed, and he went ahead to buy us time, while I did my Preparations with Ryueri-san."

She paused, in a daze as she tried to soak in the shocking events that happened only a few days prior. It all felt like a dream, and with this next recollection, a horrible nightmare.

"She said that in order for me to prepare myself in opening the future, I must have full confidence. Meaning, I had to accept everything about me, both the good and the bad. She showed me a special mirror, one, which reflects the very person who stands in front of it. Not like a normal reflection. It sees their past, present, and future, their dreams, and their heart."

Yumemi gave a shaky breath in order to still her heart, which started to palpitate. "I saw… many things. Most, which I didn't like. Both worlds were struggling to maintain its balance, and the chaos of it all…"

A gripping fear noosed around her neck, making it difficult to form coherent words. Green eyes prickled with tears and she tightened her jaw.

"Ichiko and Suzume were in danger. They were trying to bring me back, to catch up with me, but…" The blonde wrapped an arm around her middle, visibly shaking as she tried to maintain her composure. She was losing the battle, fast. She missed her mother's concerned reply.

"They almost—Th-they did fall and—"

Small rivers ran down her face and she attempted to clear her blurred vision with a trembling palm. "My dearest friends…"  
>"They are okay now, though." Yumemi choked, and bobbed her head in a negative, sniffling, "Technically, none of this had happened yet, but I couldn't handle it, knowing this is what the dark future would bring. I gave up. I-I gave up on everything."<p>

The cushion below her bowed at a newly added weight. The girl looked up to see her mother offering a pink floral handkerchief. Even through her tearful gaze, she recognized it in an instant, knowing it was one she had bought her as a Christmas gift.

"Take your time," Nozomi warmly smiled and gave her back reassuring rubs.

Inhale… Exhale. Coughing once, she continued her story with a raw voice.

"M-Munto encouraged me, saying that I had the power to create the future I desire. He told me I could save them in time, only if I believed in myself. I then remembered why I was there: to protect you all. With my power, I knew I could. I wanted to protect them." Her puffy-red eyes kindled with emerald fire.

"It was a very, very close call, but I did manage to save them both, and brought them to the island." All members gave a visible sigh of relief, their sturdy forms laxing from anxiety.

"Ryueri-san was kind enough to over watch them for me and later said that they had been safely returned back to their homes. I had to leave them behind again." Yumemi's petite form wilted under her mother's hand, her chest blooming with cold guilt. "I told them to stay. Ichiko wasn't very happy with that… She may still be mad at me, but I hope not."

"I went to Munto, like I promised. I was ready. However, that delay cost us our time. The pillar of light, which was keeping our worlds connected, snapped. Everything fell into darkness. Even so, I was still alive, so I knew there was still hope and continued forward, in search of him."

"However, it appeared that Gntarl had made it there before me. Munto was already weak, since he was holding up the pillar, and Gntarl tried to use that opportunity to inflict damage. It was my turn to protect him. I tried to explain to him that what he was doing was wrong, but he wouldn't listen."

She remembered the seething hatred in his pinpoint gaze. From her understanding, he sounded like a jealous child, and threw a tantrum at her denial, since he was not the one to save the Heavens. Yumemi almost felt sorry for the Admiral.

"When I refused his offer in helping him, he tried to take me by force. Munto… made sure it wouldn't happen again."

A small gasp escaped the woman beside her. Yumemi took a glance, seeing her mother's pale, shaking lips, and then swept her vision over to the two males, which consisted of her family.

Her father, too, was stricken. Self-rebuke morphed into his features. He was not there when she needed protection. It was his job to keep his family safe!

However, fortunately, Chikara had not caught the implication she had made. She knew Munto had been out for blood, however, it was her own judgment that had stopped the temptation, giving mercy to reflect upon his selfish desires.

"Ironically, I was the one to encourage Munto this time, telling him that if there was still hope, then the future was still open. We could change the darkness into light with our hope." Her stomach filled with butterflies, recalling the chaste kiss she had placed on his lips. "He believed me and… That's where I've been for these past few days."

"Days?"

She blinked owlishly, worry creasing her shocked features, "How long was I gone?"

"You left for your outing yesterday morning," her mother hesitantly replied.

"Oh… Right…" She took a moment to digest this newly given information, processing, accepting, then said her thoughts aloud, "Well, we were dealing with the space-time continuum; it was unstable, so I guess time was different on their end. Everything should okay now, though, and go back to its normal state."

The girl gave a breath, resoluting her thoughts, and claimed with hard perseverance, "Even at that, it's still not finished. Munto left to reunite the warring nations and will be back to introduce his people to us. I plan on being by his side to help explain the situation, like I have with you. This is very important to me and I hope you understand."

She leaned forward in attempt to get a better glance outside the glass doorway of their living room, which revealed dried leaves, naked trees, and the lit houses of her shaken neighborhood. She knew, from the second level, out on the patio, the remaining moonlit talons of Gntarl's ship could be seen, alongside the chunk of land, which had raised the middle portion of their town, kilometers off its ground state.

The dark, snow-filled clouds did not permit her to get a clear view. ""The islands should be out, now. They're covered up at the moment, but things will definitely change," she stated with an encouraging nod. "Honestly, things might go wrong, but I hope not. All I can do is wait and wish for the best for us all and our new future."

Her determined eyes softened.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you all for so long. Only Ichiko and Suzume have known. If… If you don't believe me, I understand. But I'm telling the truth. I hope—" Yumemi's pleas were stopped by her mother's soft hand, which reached to grasp her own.

Her brown gaze were full of maternal warmth and compassion. "Thank you, Yumemi. For reaching out and opening up to us. There is nothing to worry about, sweetie, we believe you."

She tried to swallow the thick clump forming in her throat. "You do?"

"Yes." The woman gave her palm a squeeze, and tuned to her father, both faces beaming with pride.

Yumemi had not realized she was crying again until Nozomi started to fret. She mumbled a weak apology, unable to compose herself this time.

There was a pull of fingers, and she was lifted off her seat, stumbling, and gently placed between the other awaiting members of her family. There was encompassing warmth of pressed bodies. All embraced and held her tightly.

"My brave Princess," her father doted. She gave a watery laugh at the childish nickname, finding it ironic that some of the members in Munto's kingdom honored her with such a title, just as well. However, the definitions behind them were vastly different.

The woman on her right petted her blonde hair, cooing softly, "It has been very hard, hasn't it? Just as you have with Munto, we're now here to support you."

She could only nod in response, unable to form coherent words, due to her uncontrollable sobbing. One by one, the tears washed away the burden she had hidden within her heart for so long…

* * *

><p>Thank you for the favs and <strong>reviews<strong>, everyone!  
><strong>BebePanda401<strong>, Victoria Noble, **Sylmarien**, and wolf000

* * *

><p>AN: Tada~! Family bonding time and warm fuzzies for you all~! =w= I thank Mel and Katie for proofreading and giving suggestions on editing the dialogue. Though I do like 'Memi's intelligent speaking patterns, Mel suggested on watering it down, due to the fact that the shell-shocked girl is probably mentally exhausted from her experience. ;∆;  
>Next update will either be before or after chapter eight of Waiting For You. I'm hoping this writing groove will help inspire the remaining portion of that chapter and make it less crappy. I never realized fighting sequences were so damn difficult to write! DX<p>

—Ari [4.14.12]

* * *

><p>* 1: Although it's slightly AU, this is mentioned in chapter one of <em>Tomorrow's Promise<em>.  
>* 2: This wonderful mother-daughter moment was a part in the original OVA, but, unfortunately, was taken out in the series: <span>youtu. bekqDdSxQwYtw?t=3m40s


End file.
